Power Rangers VS Super Sentai: Forgotten Sentai
by roboblob
Summary: AKA "An Extremely Grand Delusion." Picking up from Episode 11 of Akibaranger, trouble stirs in this show. A Sentai that was long forgotten has appeared and allied with Doctor Z! In order to turn them good, all Power Rangers, Super Sentai 199, Go-Busters, and Akibaranger must team up in this strange work of fiction. Rated T for language & violence. Spoilers for my PRU story/series.
1. Reprise! The Pain of Your Show's Future!

**A/N: With Akibaranger ending soon, I decided to post the first chapter earlier than usual. I was gonna wait until my Power Rangers series ended. Oh well. Let's see, the Super Sentai 199, the 5 Go-Busters, Akibaranger, a forgotten Sentai, and every single Power Ranger will appear. Seems about right. Let's start the show!**

**I'm using the Over-Time subs for the English beginning.  
**

* * *

Location: Akihabara, Japan

Date: June 15, 2012

Time: 3:50 PM

Three people walk into the Sentai Cafe. One man, two girls. The man is wearing a delivery boy uniform. One girl has a blonde wig, cat ears, and a lolita dress. The other girl has a schoolgirl uniform on. These people were known as Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger.

The man's name is Nobuo Akagi. He is a bigger sentai fanboy than Gai Ikari. I like to believe that it's because Nobuo's 29 and Gai isn't. Either way, Nobuo is Akiba Red.

The first girl's name is Yumeria Moegi. At least, that's her stage name. Her real name is Yuko Yamada. She is a big fan of cosplaying and is a closeted Yaoi fangirl. She knows a lot about Super Sentai but not as much as Nobuo. She is Akiba Yellow.

The second girl's name is Mitsuki Aoyagi. She joined Akibaranger as Akiba Blue to improve on her martial arts skills. She's not as much in to Sentai as much as her teammates. She has started watching it though. Starting with Boukenger, and she even referenced Dairanger once.

"Welcome back, everybody!" They are warmly greeted by the voice of their mentor, Hiroyo Hakase. She's the one who formed Akibaranger when her father sent her the Moe Moe Z Cunes, the devices that allow the three to transfrom into Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. "My scorpion mark's gone! Yay!"

In the background, Kozkoz, Hiroyo's assistant, blows out candles in a suitcase by flipping a switch.

Nobuo slams his hands on a table. "I knew it...the direction of the show has changed abruptly again!" He dramatizes. "This is no time to be squeeing like girls." Kozkoz rushes to their sides. "That's right. Good point." Hakase agrees.

"What's going to happen to us?" Mitsuki asks. Nobuo answers, "I don't know, but...our world, and the world outside it, in other words, the show, and reality...there's someone on the production side who's twisting both, for their own satisfaction!"

"Someone on the production side? Who are nyou talking about?" Yumeria frantically asks. "What in the world is going to happen next?" Hakase asks.

They just stand there pondering on what's going to happen next. Seriously. They just stand there thinking for about a minute when an alarm goes off. "Nani?" Nobuo asks.

Hakase rushes to her computer. "Ready for one last battle in reality?" She asks. The three nod their heads. "It doesn't seem to be much of a threat, so don't henshin just yet."

"Let's go." The three leave. "It's near Toei HQ!" Hakase yells.

* * *

_For over 36-37 seasons, Super Sentai has been protecting this planet. Earth._

_Likewise, for over 20+ seasons, Power Rangers has been protecting the Earth as well.  
_

_These two franchises were never supposed to meet.  
_

_But now, a great evil is upon them, forcing them to collide and collaborate.  
_

_Dimensions will clash to save the world.  
_

_Our only hope is the brave warriors of these two franchises, and Don Dogoier.  
_

"POWER RANGERS!"

"TAI! SUPER SENTAI!"

"AN EXTREMELY GRAND DELUSION! HAHA!"

"Oi! Old man! I thought this battle was in 'reality.'"

"It really depends on what the writer wants it to be."

"Nyaa! Let's start this already!"

* * *

Location: Toei HQ Building

Time: 3:57 PM

The Akibarangers reach there where they see a ball of purple energy causing commotion. No one seems to notice. The ball gets angry. "Take cover!" Nobuo yells. The three hide behind another building. The ball releases a giant light ray that blinds the citizens for a second. In place of the energy ball are 7 people.

One is white with brown hair styled like Robin's from the _Teen Titans_ cartoon. He wears the color red.

Another one is also white, but he has hazel colored hair. He has a very serious look on his face. He wears yellow.

The last white person is a girl. She has long brown hair and a kind face. She wears purple.

The other girl is Japanese. Her hair is styled much like Rukia's from _Bleach_. She wears blue.

There's a Latino involved. He has a long, flat nose, short brown hair that sticks up, and lightning bolt scars on his cheeks much like Ash Ketchum from _Pokemon_. He wears white.

The other Japanese one has jet black hair that swoops on the right side of his face. He has the squinty eyes too. He wears green.

The last person was also a male Japanese person with brownish hair and a silver gettup. He looks the oldest.

The three Akibarangers look up. They walk towards the 7 figures. "Oh my God." Nobuo says. He rushes towards the oldest one in the group. "IKARI GAI-SAN!" Nobuo has a wide smile on his face that extends from ear to ear. He shakes Gai's hand. "How do you know who I am?" Gai asks.

"You're Gokai Silver!"

Surprised, Gai shakes Nobuo's hand also. He too has a wide grin on his face that extends from ear to ear. "It's so nice to finally meet someone who is familiar with me! Oh man, this is exciting! I'm famous! My encyclopedia worked out after all! Haha!"

"Ahem." The other 8 clear their throats. "Oh right." Nobuo remembers. "What are you doing here? And who are those people?" "Oh, their mentor sensed trouble in this universe. We came to find out. The other members of the Super Sentai 199 will be here soon."

"And we are Power Rangers Universe! All Power Rangers will be here soon. Zordon says that it's going to take every single warrior."

Nobuo has a blankexpression on his face while Yumeria and Mitsuki ask, "Power Rangers Universe?" Nobuo starts laughing his ass off. "You can't possibly be Power Rangers Universe!" He yells. "Why not?" The hazel haired one asks. "Because! It's a fanfiction story! It hasn't even gone to Episode 9 yet!"

"Fan fiction?" The 6 rangers yell. "We're a TV show Akagi-san." Yumeria reminds Nobuo. Nobuo's face turns from disbelief to serious in a matter of .5 seconds. "Oh yeah."

"Great, first we're a TV show, now we're fanon!" The Latino yells. "Wait, episode 9? We just finished our series." "We must-o come furom the future!" The Japanese male ranger suggests. "What year is it?"

"2012." Mitsuki answers. "Yeah, we came from the future." The Japanese female restates. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves so the narrator won't have to type lengthy words?" Nobuo suggests.

"John Smith."

"Mikael Wesley."

"David Cardenas."

"Casey Mocha."

"Danni Lasen."

"Hayate Rinku! I can say it rike that. I'm in Japan."


	2. Echo! 7 Ninjas Standing in Akihabara!

**A/N: Now, here's where the action starts. Sorta. Also known as "The Pain of Being Forgotten!"**

**Spoilers for everyone because I'm still not finished with Power Rangers Universe.  
**

* * *

Location: Toei HQ Building

Time: 4:20 PM

"Well, I'm Akagi Nobuo."

"Aoyagi Mitsuki."

"Moegi Yumeria."

"Pleased to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're off to find out why we were sent here." John salutes and walks off. The others sans Link follow. "Ja ne!" Link follows. "Maybe we can help." Nobuo stops them. "How?" Mikey asks.

"We know this world like the back of our hands. I think we can help you find the danger." The girls nod.

"They seem determined to help, John." Gai whispers. "Alright, but once we find the danger, you leave to safety." John tells the three. "No promises." Nobuo says. "Do you really think we can help them?" Mitsuki asks. "We have to get this team up fan fiction started somehow." Nobuo answers.

"Nyi thought we were nya TV show!" Yumeria yells. "We are, but right now, we're in a fan fiction story. We'll go back to the TV show once this is over." Nobuo tells her.

The three follow the other rangers. They wander around Akihabara for a few minutes before they are caught off guard at the main square. They look around to see who did that.

"Nani?" Link asks. 7 colored figures in spandex arrive. "Aka, mido, ki, kasshoku, momo, aoi, orange." Link points out.

The red one shouts, "Ka Nin Kyaputā Sebun!"

The green one goes, "Kaze Nin Kyaputā Shikkusu!"

The yellow one yells, "Kane Nin Kyaputā Faibu!"

The brown one cries, "Tsuchi Nin Kyaputā Fō!"

The pink one yells, "Hana Nin Kyaputā Surī!"

The blue one goes, "Mizu Nin Kyaputā Tsū!"

The orange one shouts, "Rai Nin Kyaputā Wan!"

They all shout, "The Sentai unknown to many!" They pile on top of each other like cheerleaders.

"Wasurete Sentai, Ninja Captor!"

"Ninja Kyaputa?" Link asks. "Old man, do you know anything about this?" Mitsuki asks. "First I heard of it." Nobuo answers. Mitsuki and Yumeria are surprised at him. "Gai-san, do nyou knyow anything?" Yumeria asks. "Not a clue." Gai answers. Everyone gets surprised.

"Well, they say they're forgotten." Casey states. "Maybe it was an old Sentai. Did they fight in the war?" "I wasn't in the war." Gai answers.

"How do you like my new accomplices?" A voice asks. Our heroes look up to see a man that has resemblance to the Showa period villains. "Doctor Z!" Nobuo yells. "These 7 were originally part of the Super Sentai series, but were dropped after years. They came from the Sentai universe to exact their revenge." Doctor Z evilly laughs and walks away.

"Shatieeks, move!" The one in red yells. Many of the Shatieeks attack the unmorphed heroes. They fight them unmorphed for a few minutes.

Gai kicks one away, inserts his Ranger Key, and shouts, "Gokai change!" He does some choreographed arm movements and presses a button on his Gokai Cellular. A voice shouts, "GOOOKAIGER!" "GOOOOKAI SILVER!" Gai exclaims.

"Sugoi!" Nobuo fanboys. A Shatieek taps him on the shoulder. "What is it?" It points at the fighting going on. "Oh, right, thanks for reminding me." Nobuo punches it and joins the fight again.

John sucker punches one and holds his morpher out. "It's Morphin Time!" John transforms into the red ranger. "Universe Red."

Mikey dropkicks another and holds his morpher out as well. "It's Morphin Time!" Mikey morphs. "Universe Yellow!"

Casey roundhouse kicks one. She puts he hand behind her back. "It's Morphin Time! Universe Blue!"

David dodges 3 who try to attack him. He trips them and holds his morpher out. "It's Morphin Time!" He morphs. "Universe White!"

Danni, having learned the way of the samurai by Lauren Shiba, attacks her group of Shatieeks with a pole. She takes her morpher, sans Power Coin, and uses it as a shield. She inserts her Power Coin and yells, "It's Morphin Time! Universe Purple!"

Link uses a garbage can to attack the Shatieeks. He manages to get one inside a can. He then puts a lid on the can, hits it with a pole, and kicks it down the street. He takes his morpher out. "It's Morphin Time! Universe Green!"

"There's a sixth Universe ranger?" Nobuo freaks. "The writer of your story needs to stop wasting his time and introduce your powers to the story already."

Nobuo is doing surprisingly well being unmorphed. He takes his Moe Moe Z-Cune out to morph. "Jūmōsō!" He transforms into Akiba Red. "I think Rider Warriors x Super Sentai was a great franchise teamup! Akiba Red!"

Mitsuki is the one most capable at fighting the small fry. She already took down 23. She henshins using her Moe Moe Z-Cune. "Jūmōsō!" She transforms into Akiba Blue. "Akiba Blue!" She continues with her martial arts.

Yumeria repeatedly swipes at a few Shatieeks. She takes out her Moe Moe Z-Cune and shouts, "Jūmōsō!" She transforms into Akiba Yellow. "So, I was wondering what would happen if we had more upgrades and..." A Shatieek kicks her to the ground. She kicks back. Hard.

After a few more minutes, the Shatieeks are finished. "Yosha." The green Captor says. "We finally get to fight." He gets up, but the red Captor stops him. "Wait, Keita. I think we should introduce ourselves formally first." "Fine." The 7 lift up their visors.

"What an easy henshin." Yumeria says. Nobuo and Gai freak out. "Battle Cossack and GoggleYellow!" Gai yells. "No, that's just their actors!"

"What are you talking about? It can't possibly be their actors! Dr. Z said they're from the Sentai universe!"

"You're right. But Dai Sentai Goggle V and Battle Fever J aren't forgotten!"

"You both are wrong! We are the Ninja Captors. I am the Fire-Stealth Captor. Izumo Daisuke."

"I am the Wind-Stealth Captor. Izumi Keita."

"Gold-Stealth Captor. Ooyama Noboru."

"Ground-Stealth Captor. Kurokawa Dan."

"Flower-Stealth Captor. I am Tendou Miki."

"Water-Stealth Captor. I am Shijou Sakon."

"Thunder-Stealth Captor. I am their butler, Fukuro Saburoubee."

"The thunder dude is really, really old." David whispers to Link, who nods. "His nose is velly big as werr."

"What exactly do you want your revenge on?" Nobuo asks. "Toei. For excluding us in the Super Sentai series!" Daisuke yells. "We have been demoted and forgotten. we are unofficial."

"Daisuke, we're unofficial too." Nobuo tells the red Captor. "But we have a large fanbase behind us. Plus, we're new." Mitsuki reminds him. "Do you know what it's like being forgotten after being praised for a long time?" Keita asks.

"He's right. We don't know." John says after a few minutes of silence. "But that doesn't mean you should defect to the villain's side to get what you deserve."

"Yes. It does." Noboru states. They push their visors down and do a Sentai stance. "I'm sorry it has to end like this." Miki tells them. "End? What do you mean?" Yumeria asks. "You're Sentai and Power Rangers. You protect everyone from the villains. We knew you were going to protect Toei once you found out why we want revenge. It's a basic plot." Sakon answers.

The Captors charge. "We don't wanna fight you!" Gai tells them. "We don't?" Casey asks. Danni looks her straight in the helmet. "Yes, we don't." "Too bad." The Captors, being ninjas, attack them with rapid movements.

The Super Sentai and the Power Rangers still won't fight them. Before they can be really defeated, Gai Gokai Changes into Ninja Red. "Smoke screen!" Fog appears. Keita blows it away, but their opponents are not present.

"Good. Now nothing can stand in our way to become official again." Daisuke evilly smiles.

"You have done well, Ninja Captor." Dr. Z walks to the 7. "Thank you Dr. Z for helping. Now, we can be on our way to become official." Daisuke answers. "You're not going anywhere. You have a power that I can use to enforce the laws of my Delusion Empire!" Dr. Z evilly laughs.

"We're Super Sentai, we cannot join the villains." Daisuke tells him. 6 of the 7 Ninja Captors are knocked out. "Huh?" Daisuke turns around and is knocked out. "Well done, Delu Knight." Dr. Z says. "Thank you."

A woman, who has been spying this whole time, runs. "What should I do about her?" "Nothing. She probably won't do much for the story. In the meantime, let's go back to base so these 7 can get sense knocked into them."

Delu Knight picks them up, and he and Dr. Z walk away, with Dr. Z evilly laughing.

* * *

**A/N: So, spoilers for Power Rangers Universe. And what a twist making a revoked Sentai the forgotten one. What do you think is going to happen with them? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Investigate! Why are They Forgotten?

**A/N: And the tension builds up in this chapter. Probably. I'll see where I go in this chapter. Saburo Hatte! Why must you make me raise the stakes! The show's over!**

**Quickie Update: There will be more Power Rangers Universe soon. Same goes for more chapters in my Doctor Who and Blue's Clues crossover. I just need to get my ass offa Facebook and YouTube and actually sit down and write.  
**

**Now, here's the story.  
**

* * *

Location: Sentai Cafe

Time: 5:20 PM

It's closed for the day.

The Akibarangers, the Power Rangers, and Gai were all resting up from their latest fight. Kozkoz offers them tea to help. They can hardly move, but they are able to drink some tea. Hakase is looking up something on her computer. Or, at least, attempting to. The Moeshinsuki Particle had slowed her computer down, so it took a while to load.

You see, the interference of the delusional world had a lagging effect on the Electric Town of Akihabara. It didn't affect a lot, but Hakase's computer was hit the most since it was directly linked to the delusional world.

Ahem, now that the science lesson is over, Nobuo thinks back to when they made their escape.

* * *

Location: Akihabara Square

Time: 4:50 PM

The Ninja Captors are using their super fast speed and agility to deal serious injuries on our heroes. Their suits are sparking more than usual. Before the heroes can easily be defeated, Gai Gokai Changes into Ninja Red. "Smoke screen!" Fog appears.

They run away. They clutch their injuries as they run. "Ikou!" Nobuo leads the way. "Where are we going?" Gai asks. "Our 'secret' base!" Mitsuki answers.

When they make it, they are all forced out of their suits and fall to the ground. "Kozkoz! Get the First Aid Kit!" Hakase yells as she helps the heroes up.

* * *

Location: Sentai Cafe

Time: 5:25 PM

"Come to think of it, nyou could've just teleported to here." Yumeria points out in a weak voice. "We could've." David tells her.

"Then why didn't nyou?"

"We had to make sure you were safe." John answers. "Nandayo?" Nobuo asks. "You guys are the protectors of this universe. If anything happens to you guys, this universe would become kaput. Plus, we can only teleport to a place we've been before. You read our fanfiction, you should know it."

Hakase and Kozkoz turn their heads. "You read fanfiction?" Hakase laughs. "Yumeria made me read it!" Nobuo yells. Yumeria nods her head while Nobuo injures himself even more. "Don't overdo it, Nobuo." Danni tells him. "Yeah, sorry." Kozkoz helps him.

"Finally! I got the page up!" Hakase cheers. Everyone awake attempts to rush to get there, but then they all fall down. "Hakase, why don't you just hook the TV to the computer so we can see?" Mitsuki asks. "Kozkoz, do we have any extension cords left?" Hakase asks.

Kozkoz goes in the closet and comes out with extension cords. She hooks one up to the TV and helps Hakase connect the cords to the computer tower. Now that that's done, the webpage Hakase was on pops up.

"'The Morphin Grid'?" Nobuo asks. "'A Power Rangers Wiki'?" Mitsuki wonders. "We have our own wiki." Casey smiles devilishly. "You don't." "It's a wiki about Power Rangers and Super Sentai." Hakase informs her. Casey gets a bit annoyed. "What did you wanna show us, anyway?" "This."

Hakase pulls up an article on _Ninja Captor_. Casey gets up, and David, who was sleeping on her shoulder, falls down onto Hakase's computer tower. He's still unconscious. She limps to the screen to get a better view of the article. "'As a _Super Sentai_.'" She reads and continues to. "They used to be considered an official part of the _Super Sentai_ series, but for some reason was revoked."

"Maybe you should go back to Google and find a more in depth article on them." John suggests. She clicks the back button. Her computer is surprisingly fast. "Strange, it wasn't that fast before." Hakase notices. She then looks at her tower to see David still unconscious. She looks back at the conscious Universe rangers. "Your friend has a hard head."

She clicks on a result entitled "Orends: Range: _Ninja Captor_, The Lost Super Sentai?" "'Turns out that unlike the rest of the earlier Super Sentai shows..." Mitsuki reads aloud. "'..._Nyinja Captor_ was produced by a different staff who did the _Super Sentai_ series.'" Yumeria finishes.

"One of the comments says that it pretty much had a different feel to it as opposed to other Sentai shows." Kozkoz reads. "And this was aired on TV Tokyo, not TV Asahi. No wonder why I didn't remember it! I never watched it!" Nobuo realizes.

The smell of tea finally gets to Link, Gai, and David, and they wake up. Gai realizes where he is and fanboys over the various Sentai displays. He names everything in the place from Mandora Boy to GingaiOh. Mitsuki and Casey glare at him. Reminded of how Luka and his Hakase, Don Dogoier, treated him, he calms down and gets serious.

He reads the article with Link and David, and they are brought up to speed. "Why don't we just watch it to see how it is?" David asks. "Yeah, that way, we courd figule out what we'le dearing with." Link agrees. "No need." A voice tells them from afar.

The woman who ran away from Dr. Z and Delu Knight walks in. "Didn't it say we were closed?" Danni asks. "I witnessed the 7 Captors getting kidnapped by Dr. Z and Delu Knight." She explains. "That didn't answer my question."

"They never made it to Toei?" Nobuo asks. "No." "Can you answer my first question now?" Danni asks. "I saw the closed sign. I also saw that the door was open, so I walked in and listened to your conversations and waited for the right moment to appear." The woman answers.

"Just who are you?" Hakase asks. "Sakurakouji Maria." The woman introduces. "The original Flower Stealth Captor 3." "You got replaced? Just like Battle Cossack and Miss America?" Nobuo asks. "Don't forget Vul Eagle and Yellow Four." Gai adds.

"There's also Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly getting replaced." David adds. "Don't folget Kendorix furom Rost Garaxy." Link reminds him. "Yes. Like all of those people. In order for you to know what you're up against, I will tell you the whole series." Maria explains. "But if you were replaced, how could you know about stuff after you were replaced?" Mikey asks.

"They called everyday and gave me a recap of what they were fighting." She answers. "Oh, well, go ahead. Beats having to pay a lot of Yen for a DVD." Hakase welcomes her. "Tea?" Kozkoz asks as Maria sits down. "Arigato." Maria answers. She then spends the rest of the night telling them all about Ninja Captor.

* * *

Location: Dr. Z's Office

Time: 8:43 PM

The Ninja Captors are chained against a wall. "Whatever it is you're planning, you won't get away with it!" Keita yells. "Oh, but I will." Dr. Z evilly smiles. He pushes a button and the Ninja Captors are electrocuted. They aren't dead.

Daisuke is the first one to wake up. Delu Knight lets them free. They all make a fist in their right hands, put it to their left shoulders, and raise their arms above their right shoulders(fist still kept), and yell, "Hail, Dr. Z!"

Through a crack in the door, Malshina can be seen witnessing this. She doesn't seem to like it one bit.

* * *

**A/N: Orends and the Power Rangers wiki get a special mention! Now, what will happen now now that the Ninja Captors bow down to Dr. Z? Will the Akibarangers, Power Rangers, and Gai be able to free them from their brainwashing?Find out later in this story!**


	4. At Last! More Heroes Arrive to Help!

**A/N: After weeks of thinking about how to start this chapter, I thought of something good. This chapter involves dark and edgy VS lighthearted and soft. Let's watch.**

* * *

Location: Akibahara Square

Date: June 16, 2012

Time: 10:04 AM

A dimensional ball appears while the citizens are walking. It goes unnoticed. Out steps two figures. One Japanese, the other African American. The African American has a leather jacket on over a red t shirt. The back of the jacket has a winged number one on it. The Asian had a jacket on two, but it was fabric. On the front, it read "Mach Full Force. Speed ." On the back, there was also a winged number 1 with the words, "Drrrr Drrrr!" written on it.

The Japanese man is named Sosuke Esumi. He is the red warrior of Engine Sentai Go-Onger.

The African American man is named Scott Truman. He is the "fearless leader" of Power Rangers RPM.

Sosuke looks around. He gets puzzled and looks around again. "Huh?" He blurts. "How do people not notice a giant ball of energy coming in the middle of nowhere and two guys walking out of it?" "You didn't seem to see it when I picked you up from your universe." Scott tells him. "Yeah, but no one in the Sentai universe could see it. Its power originates from the Power Rangers universe."

"Then this might be a universe with a sentai."

"Then why hasn't anyone heard of them in my universe? The latest is Go-Busters."

"Maybe they're unofficial."

"You have no idea." A voice says. The two reds turn to see two nearly identical monsters. "Am I seeing double or not?" Sosuke rubs his eyes. "No, one of them has gold teeth." Scott whispers. "Though they're extremely similar, they have they're differences. That's what makes them both good."

The one without gold teeth fires a ball of fire at them. They dodge it, and the citizens run. "You know, conspiracy theorists might take that line and give it some new meaning." Sosuke says."Takes one to know one." Scott sarcastically says. They turn to the two nearly identical monsters. "Who are you?" The reds ask.

The one without gold teeth introduces himself with, "My name is Shibuya Seitaka-awadachisō-higenaga-aburamushi." Scott and Sosuke have confused looks on their faces as they try to register what he, the monster, just said.

The one with gold teeth says, "Read for yourself." He throws a business card at Sosuke who reads it aloud."Shibuya...kouzorina..higena-oh forget this! It's too long!"

"Hey! At least I didn't give you his card. Now, read mine again. My full name."

"Shibuya...kouzorina..higenaga...aburamushi. Still long."

"Are we gonna battle or not?" Shibuya Seitaka-awadachisō-higenaga-aburamushi asks. "Well, if you want to." Scott responds. "Shatieeks!" Shibuya Kōzorinahigenagaaburamushi yells. "Let's go!" Scott yells. "We can take them without transforming!" "Okay!" Sosuke yells. They fight the Shatieeks. They're fairly capable at it. Scott finds a pole and starts using it against the Shatieeks. Sosuke, on the other hand, was using more hand-to-hand combat over improvised weapons.

The nearly identical Chief Clerks notice this. "They have different fighting styles. How can they work together like that?" The one without gold teeth asks. The one with the gold teeth answers, "Because no matter what the difference is, it's their similarities that tie them together to make them more powerful."

"Boom boom bang bang! Boom boom boom bang bang bang!" Sosuke yells. "Would you stop it with the booms and the bangs?"Scott asks as he kicks a Shatieek down. "It's my way of grunting and replacing those 'hiya hiyas.'" Sosuke tells him. "You learn something new every day. I won't stop you from doing what helps release the strength." "Arigato."

Once they were finished, they turn to the two Shibuyas. "You're the only ones left Shibuyaseitakaawadachi-why do you have to have such a long name? Did your mom ever breathe when naming you?" Sosuke taunts.

"Oi! Don't talk smack about my mother! Let's go Shibuya Kōzorinahigenagaaburamushi!" Shibuya Seitaka-awadachisō-higenaga-aburamushi yells. "Alright, we're getting to the good part. Ready?" Scott asks. "Ready."

"Change Soul set!" Sosuke yells as he inserts his Change Soul into his Go-Phone. Scott inserts his Engine Cell into his Cell Shift Morpher.

"Let's go on!" "RPM, get in gear!"

"'Met on!"

"This is no time for roll calls, let's finish this quickly." Scott orders. "Hey! I don't have to listen to you!" Sosuke pokes Scott. "I know you don't." Scott retorts. "Then stop ordering me around! I'm my own red." "Hey, guys! We don't have the time for this kind of stuff! Let's just battle!" The gold toothed one yells. "They seem to be in a rush to get destroyed." Scott observes. "Let's defeat them at mach speed!" Sosuke and Scott run.

Sosuke takes on the one without gold teeth while Scott fights the one with them. They are easily defeated. "That was way too easy." Sosuke notes. "Let's go find that cafe." Scott says. They run. From behind Malshina appears. "Why did Dr. Z want me to see Shibuya Kōzorinahigenagaaburamushi and Shibuya Seitaka-awadachisō-higenaga-aburamushi get destroyed?"

* * *

Location: Sentai Cafe

Time: 10:20 AM

"Do you think it will work?" Nobuo asks. "I'm sure it will. All you have to do is just show me, and maybe they'll come to their senses once I explain everything." Maria answers. Sosuke arrives to the scene. He notices the various Super Sentai merchandise. "Oh, sugoi." He admires.

"Sosuke?" Gai asks. "Yoroi-kun?" Sosuke asks. "It's Gai." "Whatever." "Sosuke! You're supposed to be with Scott!" John yells. Nobuo, other hand, is being held down by Mitsuki. "I was just with him." "Where is he now?" "Just outside fighting some ninjas."

The others jump up from their seats. "Ninjas?" Link asks. "Nya!"

They head outside to see Scott being beaten by the Ninja Captors. "Ikuzo." Sosuke says. "Let's beat them at mach speed!"

"Gokai Change!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Jūmōsō!"

"Go on!"

"The 12 of you still aren't a match for us. we're powered by hatred!" Daisuke arrogantly scoffs. Maria flips over to the scene. "That doesn't sound like the Izumo Daisuke I know." She says. "Maria!" Keita shouts. "Keita! What are you doing? Fighting for the side of evil! That's not how we used to do things! We're heroes!" Maria tries to reason. "We fight for good!"

"Good? What's the point of fighting for good if your show was stripped of its official status?" Noboru asks. "Dr. Z has shown us the way to glory and victory! We shall use force to get our show its official status back!" Dan exclaims. "Nothing is going to stand in our way." Sakon points.

"Not even you, has been!" Miki points at Maria. John slowly claps. "Woo. You're evil now. The big bad hypnotized the good guys into being bad guys. It's not like that happened before." He mocks. "It has happened before. Megaranger VS Carranger. Except their tenure as villains was really short." Nobuo explains.

"Well, let's make their tenure a bit shorter." Scott says. "RPM, get in gear!" "Sorry Maria." Gai apologizes. The 12 run into the Ninja Captors. They fight against the 7.

"Bouken Scooper!" Mitsuki yells as Boukenger's inordinate power appears.

"Road Sabre!"

"Street Saber!"

The three try to use those attacks on the Captors, but it only did little, if any, effect. The Ninja Captors manage to throw them onto the ground. They take out their special weapons. "Now, you shall die." Daisuke threatens. "Matte!" Nobuo yells. "What?" Daisuke asks. "We're unofficial too. The Akibarangers are unofficial."

"You said that already."

"Mitsuki didn't met me finish." "Oi!""Let me finish! And I've recently learned something. Being unofficial is the best thing."

"Don't you want to be official at times?"

"That was our original goal." Mitsuki answers as she stands up. "But being nyan unofficial team granted us with the freedom to do things official sentais haven't done." Yumeria explains. "That's why we enjoy being unofficial. We stand out in a good way." Nobuo finishes the explanation.

John looks at them. He stands up as well. "My team is unofficial too." He says. Danni stands up. "We're just fanon. Nothing real." "Our Megaforce is probably fanon too." Mikey continues. "But our writer is using his creative juices to make our series a great series." Casey speaks up. "At first he was lecyurring Gokaiger plots, but then he decided to make it his own." Link explains. "At first I thought being fanon was horrible, but then I thought about it. We have the freedom to explain death, have a complicated storyline that crosses over with the _Super Sentai_ series, and other stuff." David finishes.

"What are you trying to say?" Daisuke asks. "They're trying to say," Maria approaches him, "that even if we are unofficial, we're still a sentai. We have the freedom to do whatever. Minna, we were never truly forgotten." Hakase walks out. "She's right. You have a small cult following. They want to see your show. They just need the money to buy the DVD."

"We're on DVD?" Daisuke asks. "Yeah. Hakase is ordering it so we can really watch you guys in action." Nobuo smiles from the inside of his helmet. The official heroes all smile in admiration of the unofficials. "You know, official shows are either more comedic or more dramatic. Never even. It's always one or the other." Sosuke tells Gai and Scott. "Yeah." Gai agrees. "I wonder what kind of freedom unofficials have." "Either way, they're great in their own way." Scott says.

Gai and Sosuke, now helmetless, look at Scott in confusion. "Whether it be a comedic unofficial or a comedic official with a dramatic twist, they're both still good. They're both drastically different, but they are also the same." "You're not so bad for a dark and edgy guy for yourself." Sosuke smirks. "You're not so bad for an amateur fighter, but professional hero." Scott smirks back. They fist bump.

Gai stretches. "Yosha!" He stands up. "Now that everyone's all made up, what now?" After a few seconds, the Shatieeks appear and grab the Ninja Captors minus Maria. "Oi! What are you doing?" Mitsuki asks. Dr. Z walks in. "Oto-san." Hakase whispers to herself. "Dr. Z!" Nobuo shouts with a surprised look on his face. "What are you gonna do? Hypnotize them again?" Casey asks.

"No. If I did, you would just get them back to their senses again. I'm going to kill them." Dr. Z answers. The heroes are surprised. "They were just a decoy in my plan. They were only here to distract you from the real threat." "What would that be?" Nobuo asks. "My Delusion Empire Armada is arriving from the edge of the parallel dimension. They'll be here soon."

"We have to call the others." John says. "So nyou're just gonnya get rid of them?" Yumeria asks. "I don't need them anymore. They serve no purpose." Dr. Z answers. "How cruel." "I'm also awaiting the arrival of 6 hooded figures to deliver the device to kill them." "6 hooded figures?" Daisuke asks. "I had a dream last night. A man told me that 6 hooded figures would arrive to deliver a device that could kill a team in two seconds!"

"You're insane." Keita tells him."He's my father." Hakase says. "Insanely...old." Keita saves. "Nice save." Sakon sarcastically says. "Thanks." Sakon shoots an, "Is he that gullible?" look at Noboru who then are taken away.

"Matte!" Nobuo tries to run after them, but is knocked to the ground by Delu-Knight. "Akiba Red. Our final battle shall be soon." He walks away with Dr. Z. The others try to stop them at the corner, but they are already gone.

* * *

Location: Dr. Z's Office

Time: 11:04 AM

Malshina runs to Dr. Z, who is sitting at his desk. "Oto-san!"She yells. "What was the meaning of you wanting me to see the first two Guerrilla Marketers get destroyed again?" "To let you see what's to come." Dr. Z answers. "Half of the generals of the Delusion Armada are revived Guerrilla Marketers. I just wanted to take those two out of the way."

"Only half? What about the other?"

"You'll see. Very soon."

* * *

**A/N: What's gonna happen now? Will our heroes be able to save the Ninja Captors from death? Who are the 6 hooded figures? Find out, next time!**


	5. Gah! The Pain of My Brain!

**A/N: Alright, finally. New chapter. Let's see, last time Ninja Captor got taken away again to be killed right after the heartfelt message. That hasn't been done before. Totally.**

**Now, let's start with a flashback and then go back to the present.  
**

* * *

Location: Dr. Z's Office

Date: June 15, 2012

Time: 4:00 PM

"I shall see you there, Ninja Captor." Dr. Z says. "Thank you." Daisuke replies. The 7 Ninja Captors take their leave. 5 figures enter the room. They are cloaked in cloaks of red, blue, yellow, green, and pink. "Who are you?" Dr. Z asks. "Our names do not matter." The one in red answers. "Tomorrow, the six of us will deliver a device that can kill those Ninja Captors." "6?" "Well, he has a stomach ache." The one in yellow answers.

"Why would I want to kill them? I could just brainwash them to do my bidding." Dr. Z says. "They will most likely get over the brainwashing." The green one answers. "They used to be a Sentai." "We overheard the conversation." The blue one explains. "So, this device will kill them once they do overpower it." The pink one explains.

"Very well." Dr. Z agrees. "I shall look forward to it tomorrow."

* * *

Location: Sentai Cafe

Date: June 16, 2012

Time: 12:00 PM

"The writer totally pulled an M. Night on us!" David yells. The rangers and Sosuke were pacing around, thinking about how to save the Ninja Captors. The Akibaranger cast, on the other hand, were completely calm. "We should just barge in and get them back!" Sosuke suggests. "Do you know where he is?" Scott asks. "The question is, do they know where he is?" Sosuke points to the Akibarangers.

"How can you be calm at a time like this?" "Well, if the tropes are right..." Hakase begins. "...the Ninja Captors will be saved." Mitsuki finishes with Kozkoz nodding. "Yeah, but we have to do the saving." Mikey reminds them. "Not exactly." "What do you mean?" Danni asks. "Where's Gai?" Yumeria asks monotonously. "Now that you mention it." Casey wonders. "I think I saw him lunning to somewhel. Don't know whel, though." Link thinks.

"He might've gone to save them." John suggests. "Alone?" Maria asks. "Nope." Nobuo answers. "Didn't you read the flashback right above us?" The others look up. "The 6 of them will deliver the device tomorrow. Today is tomorrow. The sixth wasn't with them. The colors were red, green, blue, yellow, and pink. Where was the sixth one?"

"Right with us." John realizes. "Exactly." "But wait, doesn't that mean that they're going to kill the Ninja Captors?" Mitsuki asks. They all realize this and rush to the door...at the same time...in a group...instead of a line. Scott and Casey walk back before they could get stuck too.

**PRSSPRSSPRSS**

After prying out the heroes from the hallway, they had lunch. "We still don't know where Dr. Z's office is." Scott remembers. "Not exactly. Zordon had scouts in this dimension to look for any suspicious activity." John explains. "and if that flashback is correct, then someone found it."

They all finish their lunch. "Alright! Let's go!" Nobuo yells. They all walk out in an orderly fashioned line.

* * *

Location: Dr. Z's Office

Time: 12:30 PM

The 6 cloaked figures were present as they watch the Ninja Captors struggle from being tied up in chains on their device. "Just press this button." Red tells Dr. Z. Dr. Z presses the button, and an electric energy wave electrocutes Captors. They all scream in pain. "This is excellent." Dr. Z smirks. "Turn it higher using the knob." Red convinces. Dr. Z does so and the device overloads and breaks. The Captors have fainted by now.

"Damn. It was getting fun too." Dr. Z notices keys on the floor. "Keys?" The cloaked figures grab the keys. The silver one holds the orange and brown keys. "I've got to say, for an evil villain, you sure are stupid." The yellow one scoffs. "But their souls were supposed to disappear!" Dr. Z shouts. "Their powers disappeared, but reappeared into these keys." Blue explains.

"You lied?" The 6 say nothing. "Listen to me!" "We have no intention of listening to you." Pink calmly scolds. "I hate people like you. Acting like a brat with a temper tantrum when you don't get your way." Green retorts. "You curs. Who are you?" "A passing through Super Sentai. Remember that." Red answers. They all throw their cloaks off to reveal that they are, unsurprisingly, the Gokaigers.

"You've learned too much from Tsukasa, Marvelous." Gai quips. Marvelous just scoffs. "Really. Who are you?" Dr. Z asks again. "We're pirates, and when we see someone we don't like, we kick their asses." Marvelous clenches his fists. Gai holds up the orange and brown Ranger Keys and thinks really hard. They form one whole key. "Yes!"

"Gokai Change!" "_NIIIIIINJA CAPTOR!_" The Gokaigers put down their visors as the Ninja Captor suits materialize onto their bodies. "Shatieeks!" Dr. Z calls. The Gokaigers fight off the hoarde whilst protecting Ninja Captor.

"Fire Wheel Bullet!"

"Wind Shell!"

"Disk!"

"Flower Nunchaku!"

"Rapid Stream Gun!"

"Electric Whip!"

They use those weapons to make the battle quicker. "Ground Staff!" Gai shouts. He uses the staff to free the Ninja Captors who woke up in the nick of time. The battle has ended. "We'll return your powers soon." Marvelous tells them. Gai dials a number on his Gokai Cellular.

* * *

Location: Sentai Cafe

Time: 12:50 PM

Everyone else was getting ready to find Dr. Z's office to prevent the deaths of a forgotten Sentai. Sosuke's Go-Phone rings. "Hello?" Sosuke asks. "Sosuke, it's Gai. We just rescued the Ninja Captor. I'm sending you the coordinates now." Gai answers. "Got it! See you there." Sosuke turns to Scott. "Plan was a success!" "Great. Where's the office?" Scott asks. "Plan? What plan?" David asks.

"Zordon had scouts out in this dimension. The scouts had a plan that should we find the source of the trouble, we would all contact each other. You guys were busy with your finale to help." Sosuke explains. "Once your end was done, that was when Gai came to tell you about the danger so he could pick you up to journey to this dimension."

"The Power Rangers were warned about the danger as well. Should anything happen, we would be contacted as well. I tagged along with Sosuke when someone found the place. That person told us to put the plan on hold once they found out about Ninja Captor being there." Scott finishes the explanation.

"I still don't kinda get it, nya." Yumeria scratches her head. "Just try to go along with it. It'll make sense eventually." Scott tells her. "You guys didn't even know about it?" Nobuo asks. The Universe Rangers shake their heads. "I've had the coordinates for 2 minutes now. Can we go?" Sosuke asks. "I don't think Machine Itassha is big enough to fit all of us." Mitsuki reminds them.

Speedor comes up on Sosuke's Go-Phone. "Sosuke! Allow me!" Speedor suggests. Sosuke grabs an Engine Cast from out of nowhere and runs outside. The other warriors run out as well.

"Engine Soul, set!" He inserts the Engine Soul into the Engine Cast and Speedor grows. "Everyone, hop in me!" Speedor tells them. Nobuo faints from seeing this. Yumeria and Mitsuki drag him in while everyone else just walks in. Maria, Kozkoz, and Hakase take Machine Itassha and follow Speedor.

* * *

Location: Outside of Dr. Z's Office/Mountain Area

Time: 1:00 PM

Sosuke, Scott, the Universe Rangers, and the Akibarangers get dropped off. Speedor goes to get the other Engines. The Gokaigers, still in the Ninja Captor suits, and Ninja Captor run to them.

"Forgot something?" Daisuke asks. The Gokaigers power down and give the keys back to the Ninja Captors. Ninja Captor regained their powers. "Dr. Z has an army of revived enemies and new enemies who got their jobs back." Dan explains. "Well, the other Sentai will be here soon. We'll stop them together!" Sosuke declares.

"That's not all." Saburoubee continues. "He has most of the foot soldiers from Power Rangers too. He even has revived Shibolena, Shelinda, and Trakeena to help lead the army along with Delu-Knight."

"Why them? And what about Malshina?" Nobuo asks. "Dr. Z likes pretty ladies." Keita answers. "And Malshina is still confused about whether to defect or fight alongside her 'father.'" Miki answers as well.

They look up at the sky to see a rip in the sky. Out comes the Delusion Empire Army. "So, you have come to see this dimension's fall?" Dr. Z asks. "No! We're here to save this dimension!" Nobuo shouts.

"I am not sure what 22 people can do." Shibolena retorts. "There's more than 22 of us!" John shouts. A wall of gray appears behind them. Out step All Rangers and All Sentai. Nobuo, Yumeria, and Gai turn around.

Gai rejoices at seeing them again even though it's been 2 weeks since the Kamen Rider incident. Yumeria fangirls too much and fangasms. Literally. She, however, does not care.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Nobuo shouts. He then faints. "Old man!" "Nyobuo!" "Akagi-san!"

* * *

**A/N: If I could extend the title, it would be, "Gah! The Pain of Understanding a Confusing Plan!" But whatever. So yeah. I'd like to end it there for now. For the next two chapters, they're gonna be really long. One whole chapter of suiting up and the other of role calls. The chapter after that is where the fun starts.**

**So, what will happen to Nobuo? Will they defeat the Delusion Empire Army? Find out next chapter!**


	6. BLAM! A Pointless Chapter of Transformin

**A/N: Get ready for two chapters of pointless stuff! You can skip them about halfway into this chapter. So, let's begin.**

* * *

Location: Mountain Area

Time: 1:06 PM

Everything was black. He could hear Mitsuki's voice saying, "Ah, so that's how you got here." Yumeria's voice is heard. "Kamen Rider sounds nya lot like Rider Warriors, once nyou think nyabout it." It wasn't his team mate's voices that woke him up though. He could clearly hear a voice coming from a person standing right on top of him. "Hey! Wake up!" The voice cried. "Akagi Nobuo! Wake up! We have a battle to battle!" Nobuo's eyes opened wide. He jolted up and glomped the owner of the voice.

"BANBAN-SAN!"

Now, back in present tense, we see Nobuo still hugging Ban. Everyone looks at this sight in a state of confusion. Except for the Akibaranger cast, of course. Hakase facepalms while Kozkoz bangs her head on the car hood. Mitsuki and Yumeria pull Nobuo out of the hug. "Way to act mature, old man." Mitsuki shakes her head. "Nyou're giving us nya bad name." Yumeria berates while still cleaning herself. "Hypocrite!" David yells. Casey kicks him.

"Right, sorry." Nobuo stands up. "Thank you all for coming to help. Though, I'm not sure why all off you are here." "Fanservice, probably." Mitsuki suggests. The three bow. Ban stands up, having finally got back his breath. "No, thank you." He puts his hand on Nobuo's shoulder. "You've done well keeping this dimension safe from the Guerrilla Marketers. I'm proud to call you my new partner." Nobuo widely grins and shakes Ban's hand.

"You're kidding!" Hoji and Kai shout. They march over to Ban. "I thought I was your partner!" Kai shouts. Hoji pushes him out of the way. "I was his partner first!" Nobuo tries to keep the peace between MagiRed and DekaBlue. "Why don't all of you be my partners?" Ban suggests. They stop, stare, and shrug. "Sure." They all agree.

Sky faces Nick. "I'm glad we're not fighting over Jack." "Sky, this is our second meeting." Nick reminds him. "True." "You guys couldn't have fought over me since you barely know me." Jack looks at Nick, who nods.

Yumeria has a devilish grin on her face and writes down notes on a notebook. "Yumeria, you're doing it again." Mitsuki notes the puddle under their feet. Yumeria shrieks, hits herself, and runs to the three reds and the blue. "Focus! We have to fight, remember, nya?!"

"I've been waiting for 10 minutes now." Dr. Z sighs. Everyone notices the army which has taken a short nap waiting for the battle to begin. "Well, wait no more!" Jason shouts. "Alright Power Rangers, let's do this!" "Right!"

"Super Sentai! We shall go too!" Kaijo shouts. "Okay!" "Akibaranger, Ninja Captor. Will you join us?" "To the end!" The 10 shout. Jason walks to Power Rangers Universe. "You too?" He asks. The 6 nod.

Jayden and Takeru shake hands. "Takeru, nice to see you again." "The feeling is mutual, Jayden."

The kuroko appear and do what they usually do. "Ready?" Scott shouts. Everyone replies, "Ready!"

"Go!"

JAKQ enters the Strengthening Capsules. "Big One!"

"Fever!"

"Denzi Spark!"

"Sun Vulcan!"

"Goggle Five!"

"Dynaman!"

"Bioman!"

"Let's change! Changeman!"

"Prism Flash! Shut Goggle!"

"Aura Mask!"

"Liveman!"

"Turboranger!"

"Fiveman!"

"Cross Changer!"

"Dino Buckler!"

"KiRyoKu Tenshin! Aura Changer!" "KiRyoKu Tenshin! Kiba Changer!"

"Super Change! Doron Changer!"

"Choriki Henshin!"

"Gekiso! Accel Changer!"

"Install Megaranger!" "Keitaizer, Install!"

"Ginga Tensei!" "Kishi Tensei!"

"Chakuso!"

"Chrono Changer!" "Time Fire!"

"Gao Access!"

"Ninpuu, Shinobi Change!" "Jinrai, Shinobi Change!" Shurikenger is already transformed.

"Bakuryu Change!"

"Emergency! Dekaranger!" "Emergency! DekaMaster!" "Emergency! DekaBreak!" "Emergency! DekaSwan!"

"Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!" "Tenku Henshin! Goolu Golu Goludiiro!" "Chou Tenku Henshin! Goolu Golu Golu Goludiiro!"

"Boukenger! Start Up!" "GoGo Changer, Start Up!"

"Tagire! Kemono no chikara! Beast On!" "Hibike! Kemono no sakebi! Beast On!" "Togisumase! Kemono no yaiba! Beast On!"

"Change Soul Set! Let's Go On!" "'Met On!"

"Shodo Phone! Ippitsu Sojo!""Sushi Changer! Ikkan Kenjo!"

"Change Card! Tensou!"

"Gokai Change!""GOOOOKAIGER!"

"It's Morphin Time!" "Let's Morphin!"

"Jūmōsō!" "Z-CUUUNE!"

Ninja Captor puts their visors down onto their faces.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"It's Thunder Time!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!" "Magna Power!" JAKQ comes back, now transformed.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" "Titanium Power!"

"Time for Time Force!" "Quantum Power!"

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" "White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"SPD! Emergency!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" "Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!""Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"

"Morph Card! Activate!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

They are now all transformed. Except for Samurai. "Let's wait for the Samurai Rangers to finish morphing. Then we can do role calls!" Nobuo shouts. "We don't have time for that!" Hakase shouts. "It's tradition!" Kozkoz and Hakase facepalm.

* * *

**A/N: Guess what next chapter is! Now, will we ever get to the battle? Will All Rangers and All Sentai win? Will Ban choose who to be his ultimate partner? Find out next time!"**


End file.
